


The Rumor Come Out: Do Benny and Ethan are Gay?

by gingerlegend



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: There are rumors about Benny and Ethan. The biggest rumor, of course, has nothing to do with vampires or magic.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox & Erica Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	1. The only secret Rory can keep

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I have not slept for like. over 24 hours. I don't think I could have written this if I had gotten a good night's sleep. This is something I would NEVER have thought of without this bout of insomnia.  
> This is a pretty short fic, but I wanted to separate it into chapters anyway. Bear with me. I think it's worth it.

There had been rumors about Benny and Ethan for a long time. Not completely unwarranted, of course. They _were_ always around for the crazy shit that happened in Whitechapel after all.  
Every lie has a kernel of truth. Rumors are no different.

The biggest rumor, however, wasn’t of the supernatural variety. People in Whitechapel didn’t tend to believe that sort of thing until they had solid evidence.  
The biggest rumors were pretty tame in comparison. Or maybe they were just a different kind of scary.  
There were rumors about little scandals, sure, but the biggest one managed to elude the two of them. Everyone thought they were dating.  
They weren’t. They may as well have been. They weren’t. They didn’t even know it was a rumor.

“So…” a girl from the mathletes team approached Rory with the question. “Ethan and Benny are dating, right?”  
Rory laughed. The mathlete didn’t laugh.  
“You haven’t noticed?” she asked.  
“No, I’ve noticed it, but it’s not true. Don’t tell them about it.”  
Rory usually couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, but he managed to keep his friends from learning about this rumor. He knew that, if they knew what everyone thought about them, they’d try to prove it wrong. That sort of thing would ruin everything. Not just the romance they didn’t know they had, but also their friendship. And Rory would not let that happen to the best people he knew, not including himself.


	2. Sarah and Erica and a gossipy vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah avoids the question, but Erica is willing to give the disappointing news. Making assholes upset is her favorite pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this fic takes place during the main cast's senior year. Two years after season 2.

“Sarah, what’s going on between those boys you used to babysit?” one of the vampires asked her at a party.  
Sarah had to laugh at what the girl asked. “I _still_ babysit those idiots.”  
“But like, are they…? You know… together?”  
Sarah shrugged. “Not my business.”  
Erica walked over to them with a glass of… something red. Watered-down blood, most likely.  
“Hey, don’t gossip without me, bitch,” she said, grinning at Sarah.  
“Oh, shut up.”  
“You must know something about those boys? Rory’s friends? What’s the word on them?”  
Erica grinned. “You really wanna know?”  
Sarah glared at her friend as the other girl nodded enthusiastically.  
“Well, they’re not dating. They’re best friends, okay? Sorry to dash your hopes, but this rumor is debunked, ‘kay?”  
The girl walked away without another word, clearly sulking.

“God, I hate her so much,” Erica muttered.  
“Clever as always, Erica.”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere, bitch.”  
Sarah rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “It already has.”  
Erica grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. “They don’t know, right?”  
“If they knew, they’d never let go of each other,” Sarah said wryly.  
“Sounds a bit like us.”  
“Yeah,” Sarah said. “Except they’d probably get into some stupid problems because of it.”


	3. Does everyone else know something we don’t?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist ending? Or the ending everyone should have seen coming? Or is it both? Well, here's some Bethan fluff regardless of your expectations.

“Is it just me or has everyone been giving us weird looks lately?” Benny asked Ethan suddenly.  
“They literally always do that. Especially when Rory’s around.”  
“No, I mean a different kind of weird look. You think they’re going to kill us?”  
“What, the whole town?” Ethan would have laughed if the idea didn’t seem plausible ever since that whole lucifractor ordeal.  
“You know what I mean. They look at us like they know something we don’t.”  
“Hm. Wonder what?”  
“Dunno. I hoped you had a theory. You’re the Seer, after all.”  
Ethan didn’t reply. He just shifted in the bed, pulling Benny closer. “Come on, let’s just---”  
“Canoodle?”  
“I mean, I was gonna say it with more mature phrasing, but yeah. Then again, I can’t imagine you being mature in bed with me. Wait, that sounded bad.”  
“We’ll be mature in bed another time,” Benny said with a bit of a giggle, “but right now, I want your lips on my face.”  
“You have the worst way of flirting.”  
“That’s why you love me.”  
Ethan laughed. “Yeah, _that’s_ why we’re dating on the sly. Sure.”

 _No one suspects a thing,_ Ethan thought to himself as they canoodled. We’re perfectly discreet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's probably not a good thing that this is probably my favorite fic ive ever written, even though I wrote it while sleep deprived.


End file.
